Remember Me
by minx the hybrid
Summary: AU to everyone's shock and at some's disgust Damon and Kol have become the town's "it" couple, but when elena in a act of jealousy does something that causes the elder salvatore to lose his memories of Kol and their love the original is tortured with one question and one question only: How do you get your true love to fall in love with you again? *Elena bashing*
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I own nothing! Enjoy!**

"Leaving early? Lucy's not going to like that"

Elena jumped her feet hovering a few feet off the ground, for a few seconds before she whirled around and glared "fuck off Damon" she hissed, the vampire in question let out a mock gasp of hurt he clutched at his chest. "Careful Elena you might just break my poor little heart" brown eyes narrowed "good" she replied before giving him her back, proceeding to tip toe down the stairs.

Damon followed in tow a sly smile on his face, "you know your really breaking his poor little heart by leaving" he teased noticing the way the doppelganger muscles tensed, "I mean think about it he thinks he finally won back the girl of his dreams and has a hot night of passion only to wake up and find she isn't there it's almost…poetic", "well Damon you don't have any say in mine or Stefan's sex life since your currently screwing the enemy".

The Salvatore just gave a small shrug, his eyes slowly becoming glazed as his thoughts drifted over to a certain Mikaelson; Elena glanced at him at the corner of her eye cupid bow lips turned into a deep frown. A wave of jealousy hit her like a freight train with a roll of her eyes she sucked in a breath "I still don't get why your with that psychopathic" she said bringing Damon out of his trance, "he's stabbed you more times than I can count" at her words Damon once again shrugged.

"He had me when he texted me a little heart after we exchanged numbers" he teased "plus he's like a god in bed this one time I couldn't even walk straight for like a week" Elena's frown grew deeper, she narrowed her eyes at him "I didn't need to know that" Damon cocked his head a strange glint appeared his light blue eyes. Before he ever so slowly began to smirk the action reminding her of the chesire cat, "my, my Elena are we a little green with envy?".

At his question her eyes widened for a moment, her hand curled into a fist as she launched it at him punching him in the jaw, the attack took him off guard he staggered pale hands flying to his cheek eyes the size of saucers "what the fuck was that for!?" Elena smiled. "You asked if I was feeling envious and that's your answer", "you could have just said no like a normal person" Elena just gave him a chilling smirk.

"Kol wouldn't have punched me,"

"Kol would have stabbed you!"

"Details, Details" As if on cue Damon's pocket vibrated, the vampire twitched slightly at the sensation before digging into his right pocket and pulling out his cell, his thumbs glided over the device before his lips slowly stretched into a smile. With a soft chuckle he walked over to the couch and flopped down effectively dismissing the human.

Elena frowned; _he's like a love sick teenager_ "well I'm going", "ok…" Damon mumbled his attention drawn toward the phone, as he texted Elena let out an irritated growl before turning on her heels and walking toward the door. There was a certain little witch she needed to see.

_Damon: _

_I'm fine Stefan's still being an emo and screwing Elena. I swear that woman get's bitcher by the minute miss you when are you coming home?_

Kol smiled, normally he would ignore the warm fuzzy feeling that filled his chest, but with Damon Salvatore it was nearly impossible. He moved his thumbs over the keyboard about to reassure his lover that he would be home soon, when a weight on top of his head caused him to roll his eyes.

"Is there something you need Klaus?" Kol's eyes narrowed as he looked up taking in the teasing smirk on his brother's, "what?" he hissed Klaus chuckled "nothing, nothing" he answered his tone light and joking _damn straight it better be nothing_ "It's just…I've noticed you've gotten quite close to Damon" dark irises narrowed daring him to say something else about the subject.

"So?" Kol asked, his teeth giving off a silent warning that his fangs we're seconds away from springing out and biting out his brother's larynx. Klaus sensing this gave him a smirk his eyes filling with mirth "so are you two screwing yet? Or just giving casual blowjobs?" the younger original eye's widened comically to the size of saucer's, physically taken a back by the bold question until he finally regained his composure. Cautious brown eyes turned pitched black; fangs sprang from their prison letting out a soft hiss.

_What are you doing Kol? This is suicidal_ the words echoed in the vampires mind, only to be quickly followed by an answer, Damon ever since their first meeting Kol felt a type of pull to the elder Salvatore brother. A need to claim him to drink his blood as he cried out in ecstasy screaming his name until it grew hoarse, to be to wrap his arms around him while whispering sweet nothings into the his ear and when he finally had this chance to accomplish all of these fantasies he'll be damned if let anyone come between him and _his_ Damon.

The vampire already meant too much to him, Klaus blinked well this defiantly wasn't the reaction he thought would happen, he expected a glare or maybe a casual threat but not the tense battle ready expression his brother held on his face. As if Damon was something to fight for, something to die for "calm yourself brother" Klaus spoke after what felt like an eternity "I have no interest in hurting your precious lover" their clashed for a moment Kol obviously not trusting his words.

With an annoyed sigh, Klaus gazed around the area before his eyes landed on a dagger that rested on the grass; the elder casually picked it up before lifting his hand letting the dagger's blade ghost over the skin of his palm. The jagged edges dug into his hand as he dragged it wincing slightly feeling his blood leaking from the wound, pulling the dagger away Klaus revealed his bleeding palm "I swear on my blood that I will not bring harm upon Damon Salvatore" there was pause before Kol's fangs retreated and his eyes brightened.

He opened his mouth to say something, when the phone in his loose grip buzzed on reflex his attention turned toward the cell, the warm feeling returning when recognized he received a message from his mate. The words **something to look forward to until you get back **his scrolled down a image attached to the image, before nearly dropping his phone at the picture his jeans suddenly suffocating him as he took it in Damon was laying on his –no- their bed. He was shirtless his pale skin forming a starling contrast with the red silk sheets, tight black leather pants hugged Damon's waist and ass in a way that made Kol's arousal spike to an abnormal level, half-lidded glazed eyes stared at him cupid bow lips stretched into a 'o' Damon's hand un-seeable under the rim of his pants.

Kol stared at his phone for a moment, before ripping his eyes away turning to look at his brother "we're going to have to make this trip short".

**So what do you guys think? Third-person isn't exactly my strong point lol review please! If you do I promise to put lots of Damon/Kol smut in the next chap.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Due to popular demand here is another chapter remember I own nothing enjoy!**

Bonnie quirked her brow, as she unlocked the front door "Elena?" she asked curiously as the doppelganger offered her a forced smile.

"Hey bonnie can I come in?" the witch eyed her suspiciously, before checking her phone for the time the numbers **3:05 **stared at her in bold "Elena it's 3:05 in the morning" bonnie mumbled her voice slightly muffled from sleep. Before letting out a small yawn "yeah I know it's really early but I need to ask you something" that woke bonnie up she quirked her brow, eyeing the teen once again for a moment before stepping to the side and widening the entrance into the home a silent invitation to come inside.

Elena took it without a second of hesitation, there was almost a slight breeze as she quickly entered the quick movement momentarily making the witch's head spin, before she closed the door and locked it "so what is it you wanted to ask me?" Bonnie asked her tone and words no longer slurred "is there a spell or something that can make you forget things? You know like people or events?" _well…I didn't see that coming_ Bonnie quirked her brow although she knew Elena her entire lifetime she couldn't fight the suspicion that clawed at her insides.

The question was strange even for her, and why ask for something like that in the first place? Did she and Stefan get into some kind of argument and she wanted to forget about it? "Perhaps" Bonnie replied after what felt like an eternity. That familiar feeling slowly increase making its presence well known, "why do you ask?" _shit_ the word echoed in Elena's mind while she kept her face scolded and calm trying to not convey her growing panic, _c'mon think of something Gilbert! _"Jeremy and I…" Elena began the lie easily flowing out of her mouth "Jeremy and I had a fight a big one and I want to forget about it" Bonnie quirked her brow.

She studied her friends face for a moment, trying to spot a glimpse of a sign of a lie on her face before letting out a sigh, and moved toward the bookshelf in the living room "there is a potion that allows for that kind of effect" Bonnie spoke her fingers quickly moving over the endless spines of old dusty grimores, before stopping gently she pulled out an ancient red and black manuscript the tome looking as if it we're seconds away from falling apart. "The potion erases the memory and feelings that we're created by a person or an event but it takes a while to make" Elena cocked her head "how long does it take?" she asked curiously internally hoping it wouldn't take too long.

"A few days a week at best" Bonnie answered, flipping the pages absentmindedly "don't worry I'll have it ready for you before I leave", "you're leaving?" _that's even better news_ "yeah a cousin of mine is having a wedding in Seattle and I promised her I would be there" by now Bonnie had stopped her page flipping her eyes traveled over the necessary ingredients and directions "so how long will you be gone?" she shrugged "two weeks maybe more" Elena fought the urge cry out in joy and click her heels letting out a soft cough to hide her smile she composed herself "well then I'll leave you to it then again I'm sorry that I woke you" at her words Bonnie just shrugged sluggishly a sign that the time was beginning to affect her "it's no problem Elena I'll walk you out".

Elena stone features slowly began to crumble as she walked toward her car. Everything was going according to plan.

The week went by a slow blur.

The time slowly making Damon more and more restless, he annoying found that as the days went by he began to crave Kol more and more, as if his very being couldn't survive without the cheeky and unstable original by his side. With a exasperated sigh Damon collapsed face-first onto the soft mattress of his bed the impact causing his body to bounce, before on instinct he flipped onto his back turning his attention to the charging on his night stand his eyes shinning with a glint of sadness.

_Dear god it's like I turned into a freaking teenage girl with her first crush_ sitting up he averted his eyes, scolding himself he wasn't some high school girl! He was Damon-freaking-salvatore and Damon Salvatore does _not_ stare at the waiting for his boyfriend(?) to call. He at least had to have some form of dignity but his gaze once again drifted back toward the mobile "mother-" his words we're cut off by a soft vibration, in a move that he would later swear that hadn't been done Damon dove for the phone and ripped the charger out of the port before accepting the call saying in the most calmest tone he could muster "hello?".

**Hey baby miss me? **

More than he would ever know, but hell would have to freeze over first before he would tell him something as cheesy as that, "nope actually you we're the furthest from my mind" they both it was a lie.

**Oh really? Well then I guess I'll just hang up then.**

"No don't!" the moment the words left his mouth, the player-one-night-stand-never-screw-someone-twice side of Damon mocked him for being so weak but the side that brought out the warm yet slightly annoying fuzzy feeling, in his chest told him to keep the other on the line for as long as possible he could practically feel the teasing smirk stretch across Kol's face.

"Why are you calling?" Damon asked hopping to divert their conversation, and to keep the needy words from being mentioned.

**Would you believe me if I said I missed you and wanted to hear the sound of your oh so sweet voice?**

"No"

Another lie.

**Oh babe you hurt my feelings.**

"You'll get over it"

**And to think I actually went through all the trouble to get you a present.**

"….Present?"

And there was that smirk again.

**Yeah I got you a little something**.

Damon sat up a little more on the bed, his curiosity already beginning to get the best of him "what is it?" he asked trying his best to sound casual and uninterested. It wasn't working.

**It's a surprise, but I sent it to you why don't you check the front door and see if it's there. **

At a speed that would have made anyone human or non dizzy, he shot off the bed seconds away from ripping the door to his bedroom open and race downstairs when he paused, the phone still pressed against his ear as he narrowed his eyes suspiciously other he knew the older vampire couldn't see it "this isn't some trick is it?" Damon questioned "if I opened the door something's going to pop out and try stake me isn't it?".

**Of course not don't you trust me?**

He wanted to, oh god did he want to but after years of attempted surprise attacks and never-ending stake attacks he couldn't help but doubt, shifting his weight on his feet nervously Damon answered with a unsure "yeah…".

**That didn't sound convincing, nothing's going to harm you Damon I'll kill anything that tries.**

It was the soft possessive growl of words that got him in the end, letting out a soft whimper as a shiver ran up his spine he finally existed his bedroom, and trekked down the stairs to stop at the front door. With a deep breath he gripped the door knob tightly unlocking it there was a split second of hesitation before he opened the door and was greeted with a sly smirk.

Kol leaned against the doorway, phone still pressed to his ear his smirk slowly stretching into a smile as he took in Damon's shocked face, for a moment neither did nor said nothing time itself seemed to freeze until a murmur of "hey" brought Damon his trance, before Kol could blinked legs wrapped around his waist and lips pressed roughly against his wrapping his arms around the other to make sure he wouldn't fall the original gladly returned the embrace.

Klaus hang back not sure of what to do, "good to see you too Damon" he spoke but neither paid him any attention, _god if only Stefan was here._

**Sorry it took so long been both sick and busy with school review please give me lots of reviews and I will give you smut! XD fair deal isn't it?**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here is the next chapter enjoy!**

A cream colored round shaped mug, that was once gripped tightly in Elena's hand shattered into pieces, warm tea spilling onto the wooden floor the small puddle slowly expanding as the seconds ticked by, brown eyes twitched as she took in the scene before her.

Damon and Kol, we're sprawled out on the black leather couch in the living room a blanket thrown carelessly over their midsection, a roaring fire giving them a certain indescribable glow. Light blue eye's we're hidden behind closed eye lids as Damon laid his head on Kol's chest an arm wrapped lazily around the immortal's waist as he slept fatigue visible on his face clearly exhausted from earlier activities.

Kol's grip on him was tight and possessive, the message _mine_ became loud and clear as he purred silently in content dropping soft kisses to Damon's face every once and a while, the sound of the shattering cup tearing his attention away from the unconscious creature in his arms for a moment fangs tickled threateningly against his gums. Before he recognized the still twitching figure on the other side of the room he relaxed before turning his body slightly and giving the doppelganger a sly smirk.

"Hello Elena" his words seemed to bring the teen out of her shocked state, Elena blinked before shaking her head to clear her mind, her eyes narrowing dangerously at him _if looks could kill_ "hello Kol" she said, before bending over to pick up the fallen shards of the mug. "My, my I didn't know you had butterfingers that's a terrible trait for a girl like you" the mocking tone in Kol's words made Elena want to hurl the shards at him, her free hand itched to clench itself but she fought the urge refusing him that satisfaction.

"Well I'm sorry I'm not perfect" she spoke walking into the kitchen to throw away the shards, and get a towel to wipe up the rest of the mess "oh honey that apology is long overdue" Elena grabbed the towel with an unnecessary amount of force. _Bastard_ the word echoed in her mind for a moment as her gaze drifted toward the knives that rested on the knife rack. _Don't do it_ Elena she scolded herself _he's just trying to get a rise out of you soon you'll get the potion and everything will be back to normal_.

Dark eyes stared at her in mirth, watching her every movement waiting for to spring some kind of attack, but were slightly disappointed when she came back into the living calm and composed. But could still sense small amounts of her wrath hidden coiling just underneath her skin, "where's Stefan?", "oh my brother snuck your fuck buddy away for drinks I'm sure he's in the midst of seducing him as we speak" Elena shot up from her kneeled position the mess momentarily forgotten.

Her scowl intensified ten fold, "shut the hell up Kol!" she screeched her volume of her voice causing Damon to stir slightly drawing their attention. The oldest Salvatore let out a slight whimper before burying himself further if possible in Kol's embrace, the soft cries eventually vanishing Jealousy clawed at Elena's stomach twisting it into tight knots, the moment making her feel not only useless but like she didn't deserve to see the gentle touches and faint murmur's of reassurance.

_But you already know that don't you? After all this is the very love you're trying to destroy, the love you envy yet wouldn't hesitate to watch and burn, and for what Long lost devotion? Damon looks so happy isn't that enough for you?_

No. The word echoed it wasn't enough, it'll never be enough it should be **her** cuddling with Damon by the fireplace, **she** should be the one whispering sweet nothing's into his ear. Those beautiful light blue eyes should be gazing at her with love and devotion not him, a small vibration in her jean pocket brought her from her thoughts she dug into the pocket pulling out her phone the message: **It's done, but I have to go use the spare key under the mat instructions are on the table **glaring at her in bold multiple emotions slammed into her at once, happiness, elation but also doubt.

Sheathing the phone back into her pocket, she gave the two vampires her back heading toward the door neither registering the movement; it was too late to back out now. Slowly a smile crawled onto her face.

_Soon Damon you will be mine._

Kol purred.

He's hasn't been this content, since…well ever shifting slightly a action that was a bit difficult to do due to so little space left on the couch. He pressed his nose against the crown of Damon's head breathing in the scent of temptation and power, the fragrance making his mouth water.

"Oh Damon you have no idea what you do to me" Kol sighed mostly to himself than to the unconscious beauty that laid on top of him, Damon twitched for a moment but didn't wake his arm around the original's waist tightened Kol smiled lifting his hand to trace his lover's face with his fingers. A possessive growl flowed through his lips as he traced the male's cupid bow lips the word **mine** flashed once again in his mind.

"So beautiful" Kol whispered before delivering a kiss to his mate's closed eye lids, "what did I ever do to deserve you?", "I should be asking you that" half-lidded barely open eyes gazed up at the immortal in amusement mixed with another emotion Kol couldn't quite identify. He smiled tiredly although most of the fatigue seemed to have faded due to sleep Kol leaned in pulling Damon into a passionate kiss, his hands exploring the lithe muscles and impossibly soft skin.

"I thought you we're sleeping" the hand traveled lower brushing past certain spots he knew would send shivers up the other male's spine, "I-I was" Damon stuttered as fingers began to make love to his lower back "but then I heard you saying how good I am" lips brushed for a split second, before Kol shifted their position so he was straddling his mate's waist while Damon laid on his back his head dizzy from the sudden movement.

"I may not know what thing I did to deserve you Damon" Kol began his voice barely above a gentle murmur his lips leaving a trail on vampire's neck, "but I refuse to let you go" Damon's breath hitched as he kissed a spot behind his ear "do you think you could handle having me around forever?" he asked curiously Kol kissed his collarbone. "Forever and more" with that he began to kiss down his chest.

"When did you turn into such a sap?" the original chuckled "when I met you" if Damon could blush… "Do you think you could handle being around a homicidal unstable vampire forever?" Damon bit his bottom lip they both knew the answer, but both wanted to hear the words a loud "I guess I have to since I'm not going anywhere" Kol paused brown eyes met light blue. "Damon" Kol hissed finally crashing his lips onto Damon's the force behind the collision causing their teeth to rattle.

His hand combed through the mop of long black hair, tugging lightly on the strains as he poured every emotion he could into the kiss. Love, loyalty, possessiveness along with a unspoken vow of forever, but as he held the one he cared most in his arms Kol couldn't shake the small whisper that forever would be taken from them.

**Yay! Finally I have internet again! Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I own nothing enjoy!**

**Crash **

"Oh my gods Bonnie are you alright!?"

Brown eyes stared, transfixed at the scattered pieces of a vase on the mahogany wooden floor a hand grasped Bonnie's shoulder seemingly pulling her out of a trance, she blinked shaking her head slightly as if to clear her mind.

She glanced up, suddenly feeling dozens of eyes gazing at her in concern rosy lips turned into a shy smile, "sorry everyone guess I'm a bit clumsy today" Bonnie turned her attention to her cousin who shook her head concern replaced with amusement. Almost instantly the giddy pre-wedding buzz returned as people scurried to clean up the mess.

Bonnie sighed her heels clicking on the floor as she went to get the broom, but her eyes slowly traveled back to the scattered glass.

This was a terrible sign.

"Do you really have to go?"

Light blue eyes gazed at Kol with a hint of sadness, Damon pulled out his bottom lip slightly making it quiver as he widened his gaze trying to give the image of innocence with a mix of begging, Kol let out a low unconscious grumble that look along with the fact that his lover was in nothing but a wrinkled bed sheet almost was enough for him to stay inside. Almost "can't you just tell Klaus to run his own errands?" Kol chuckled wrapping his arm around Damon's waist pulling him closer.

"You and I both know he would just bitch and whine if I told him that" _damn it _Damon sighed irritated was an understatement of what he was feeling, while the two we're… spending quality time to make up for lost time when Klaus-fucking-Mikaelsen decided to call his brother telling him to run errands for him, why couldn't he do this himself? Well it may have something to do with the fact that he was currently fucking his brother into a mattress (Damon wasn't stupid that sure as hell wasn't a pained groan in the background).

A soft hand traveling underneath the bed sheet, caused a shiver to run up Damon's spine bringing him out of his thoughts "I expect you to be spread out when I get back" hot breath tickled his ear before being joined by teeth. "When you get back" Damon breathed his hand slithering underneath the other male's shirt fingers massaging smooth cold skin "I'll be more than spread out" Kol growled, before reluctantly pulling back and for the untempt time regretted planning this in the first place, breathing in his mate's scent one last time he kissed Damon's forehead before turning his back on the thing that mattered most and leaving the boarding house Klaus had better been right when he said the store would sell him the perfect ring.

With a soft sigh Damon wrapped the bed sheet tighter around his body, trying to keep his naked skin hidden as much as possible biting his bottom lip he realized that although the other vampire had just left he missed him already.

"Oh? Your awake I thought you would never come down from that bedroom"

No Damon would never admit, that he jumped at least a few feet off the ground at the sudden appearance of the curious voice, and no his cheeks we're not flushing with embarrassment the room was just hot…. "Jesus Elena don't do that!" Damon slightly shouted at the doppelganger light blue eyes blinked before narrowing slightly "how long have you been standing there?" Elena quirked her grow a unidentified glint in her eye, her tone mischievous as chuckled "long enough to know what Kol's going to do with you when he gets back" _god damn it_.

Ignoring the sensation of humiliation the vampire straightened his posture slightly, trying to radiate an of superiority and age…it didn't work, if anything it seemed to make the smug look on Elena's face widen "shut up" Damon hissed blue eyes deciding that the fireplace was suddenly very interesting at the moment.

"When's the last time you fed Damon?" the eldest Salvatore quirked his brow, teeth nibbling on his bottom lip in thought when _was_ the last time he drank? Granted Kol was a bit of a distraction making the vampire forgetting basic needs such as feeding but certainly he managed to crawl out of bed and sneak in a few drinks, Elena leaned against the frame of the kitchen doorway her eyes traveled over the man standing not even a few feet from her.

Taking in the disheveled bed hair, and thoughtful yet still blown out pupil's in the vampires eye the two images alone screamed out I-just-got-laid-multiple-times-and-can't-walk-without-limping, the heavy air of silence was enough to answer Elena's question and with a sigh she grabbed a pale forearm and yanked to the kitchen, the unexpected action almost causing the bed sheet to fall to the ground.

"Sit" she ordered practically tossing the man into a nearby chair, before wandering toward the fridge eyes scanning the blood bags for the type that Damon liked, "so…" she began taking a bag out of the fridge and getting a cup from the cabinet so she could warm it up "you and kol huh?" at the mention of the other male a blush coated Damon's cheeks "what me and kol?" he retorted the silent hum of the microwave making his thirst for blood peek. "Nothing" she responded shrugging opening the microwave when it let out a beep "It's just…." He quirked his brow at her pause.

"Just?"

"It's just so….strange how you could go from being at each-other's throats to being fuck buddies in the span of a few days"

The eldest Salvatore let out an amused snort before absorbing her words, was that what they we're to each-other? If so then why did Kol constantly shower him with affections? Why we're his touches so soft and intimate even when they we're being rough and fueled with passion it still felt like the original was making love instead of screwing him senseless.

Elena out of the corner of her eye, watched the concerned yet confused look in Damon's eye grow and couldn't help but smirk, even without the potion all she needed was her words and the relationship between those two would come crashing down.

"Do you love him?" she asked as she placed the warm mug in front of him, "love him?" he repeated mostly to himself than to her, Elena nodded "yeah love him do you?" did he? Damon thought for a moment, his hands cupping the mug "yes…" Elena quirked a brow "what was that?" she asked leaning forward slightly so he could hear him better, light blue eyes rolled in their sockets "yes" he confirmed, bringing the mug up to his lips "I Damon Salvatore am in love with Kol Mikaleson are you happy now?"

He didn't miss the strange twinkle in her eye as he began to drink, or the victorious smirk that crawled onto her face "yes" she purred why was she?...The feeling of fingers digging into his skull came almost instantly when the blood trailed down his throat, Damon gasped the mug falling to the floor with a loud crash as he backed away "what….what's….", "shhh…" Elena shushed going over to him, her hands framing his face fingers gliding over his dark locks.

"Shhh just let it happen you'll thank for this" his eyes widened at her words with a groan he pushed her away, his vision becoming blurry his stomach churned as he fought the urge to cough up the blood he just drank, "what…the hell did…you do to me" Elena looked at him with pleading eyes not taking a step further in case he would attack her in his weakened yet still high alert state.

"I freed you Damon" she answered vaguely "I freed you from Kol's control your safe from him now…safe to be with me" he narrowed his eyes shaking his head in order to focus, did he hear that right?

"Safe….to be with you?" she nodded eagerly taking a cautious step forward, "yes he can't control you anymore" Damon opened his mouth only to let out a groan as the feeling of fingers grazing over his skull, turned into nails digging into his brain "I don't want….to be with you…." Hurt flashed through her almond eyes for a split second before fading away.

"You don't mean that….he still has power over just let it happen baby and we can be together" was she delusional? He narrowed his eyes before giving her his back moving as quickly as he could toward the stairs, panting as he did so muttering a quick "crazy bitch" before moving a speed too quick for her eyes to catch, almost tripping on the steps as he ran to his room too tired to close the door.

His body shuttered as he collapsed on the bed, curling into a ball trying desperately to picture the fading face of the person who he loved more than life itself, that feeling also fading "Kol…." He sobbed quietly grasping his head with both hands until the pain became too much and everything went dark.


	5. Chapter 5

Kol

The voice rang in the Original's mind, only to be quickly followed by a sharp pain he gasped leaning against the metal doorway to keep from falling over, Damon...he didn't know what but something was happening to Damon something terrible.

"Sir are you alright?"

Kol let out a sharp growl as a answer, pushing himself off the doorway he shook his head moving past the pain and whirling thoughts, wordlessly he walked out of the store, his grip on the handle almost causing it to bend under his palm he dug his fingers into his pocket, ignoring the little black box that stuck out in his pocket and grabbing his cell phone, dialing a familiar number.

Kol! How did it go?

"Damon's in danger, get to the house and bring Stefan with you."

With that he hung up, and moved like a blur in the direction of the home.

Elena let out a sigh, as he sat down on the leather cushion of the couch it had been a full hour before the screams from upstairs finally stopped, it broke her heart to hear them and she had to fight the urge to run up those stairs and hold Damon in her arms.

But it's your fault he's in pain to begin with Yes she was more than aware of that fact, but it was for his own good...at least that was what she kept telling herself, she was freeing Damon from Kol's control, so he could be free, free to love whomever he chose without being under the compulsion of that...that thing.

Even thinking back, to how they were holding each other on the couch or the display she witnessed before Kol left made her blood boil, no she did the right thing now her and Damon could be together now she could have what she always wanted.

She was so lost in thought, she almost didn't hear the soft creak that came from the door the noise causing her to frown, ever so slowly she stood and began to walk toward the front door her senses on high alert.

**Creak**

There it was again,...she stopped in the hallway her gaze transfixed on the wooden door until she noticed it, it was a shy movement almost unseeable but she still noticed it the door inched forward, Elena blinked in confusion taking a small step toward it when the door gave another inch forward, almost as if something on the other-side was ramming against it.

She was mid-step heading toward the entrance, when the creak was heard only louder the door gave way Elena had to dive to her right, as it lurched forward ripping off it's hinges and flipping into home only to shatter and crack against a far wall.

What the hell?

"Damon!"

Oh god she knew that voice, Kol stepped into the house eyes wild and searching but most of all concerned when they landed on her, they narrowed the glare so sharped she was surprised she didn't drop dead then and there "you" he hissed taking a step forward, looking as if he would snap her neck any second "where is Damon?"

"Upstairs in his room." Elena didn't know whether it was self-preservation that caused her to tell, or the secret satisfaction of knowing that the Original was too late, he locked eyes with her emotions flickering through his dark pools as if contemplating something, "if something happened to him i'm coming after you first." And as quickly as he appeared he was gone.

Elena sucked in a breath, she lingered in her position for a moment before a realization hit her and she began to smile, oh she might be killed but at least he wouldn't be able to have Damon.

It was all going according to plan.

"Damon!"

Kol moved as quickly as he could up the stairs, passing the many rooms of the top floor before kicking the door that led to Damons' room off it's hinges, what he saw made his tense body relax slightly and his eyes to soften.

Damon laid curled up on top of the sheets, his hair disheveled body still wrapped loosely in the bed sheet he last saw him in, it was a image of perfection and an inviting sin...but he couldn't shake off the nagging feeling that something was wrong.

Taking a careful step forward, Kol began to slowly approach the bed eyes scanning his mate's entire body a quick look revealed tear stains on his face, and nails that dug into the bed sheet underneath him almost as if he was in pain and needed something to cling onto, to ride it out.

With a sigh he lifted a hand, shaking the other male's shoulder gently "love?" He whispered his heart fluttering when he saw Damon twitch slightly in his sleep, "time to wake up love..." the vampire stilled for a moment, before his body gave another twitch his eyelids opening ever so slowly revealing dazed and confused light blue eyes.

"Damon?"

Damon blinked, clenching and unclenching his hands, before his eyes slowly traveled to Kol as he turned slightly he stared at him for a moment, blue clashing with dark as they stared at one another, until Damon frowned opening his mouth to ask "who are you?" Three words, that's all it took to make Kol's heart shatter into pieces and his loving gaze turn to fear and horror.

"What? Baby you know me...it's me Kol..." Damon's gaze was still one in confusion, as he instinctively wrapped the bed sheet tighter around himself, within seconds he was on the other side of the bed, looking at Kol as if he was a stranger, someone he no longer knew, "what the hell are you talking about? How did you even get in here?"

He was serious...Kol opened and closed his mouth, oh god their eyes still met each searching the other, and what Kol saw kicked the air right out of his lungs, his mate his very reason for living didn't know him...

"Kol? What's wrong? I got your message."

Klaus's voice was the last thing Kol heard, before everything turned black and he passed out.


End file.
